Animal Histopathology Core Faciiity The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center has a major strategic commitment to mouse models of human disease. Multiple faculty use these models in their research funded to probe cancer etiology and biology, and increasingly to test therapeutic efficacy of novel compounds and multimodality therapies. An important endpoints of animal studies are pathologic evaluation and in situ molecular analysis;these help to determine therapeutic efficacy, potential toxicity, and disease pathogenesis. The goal of the LCCC Animal Histopathology Core (AHC) is to provide high quality, affordable histology and molecular pathology support to the UNC biomedical research community. The AHC adds value through a convenient campus location, customizable services, subsidized pricing, and access to board-certified veterinary pathologists. Major services include tissue embedding and sectioning (frozen and paraffin), routine and special stains, and consultation on animal study design, tissue collection and pathologic interpretation. In 2008 all of the basic histology equipment was upgraded to increase throughput and automation;in 2009 a third FTE histotechnologist and an automated immunostainer were added. Members receive priority access and a 50% or greater discount for most services. The Faculty Director is Arlin Rogers, an ACVP-certified pathologist with more than 15 years of experience using animal models in research. In addition to his independent studies on liver carcinogenesis, he has directed animal histopathology cores for the past seven years. Facility Director Janice Weaver is a highly skilled histotechnologist and laboratory administrator. Under current leadership, annual productivity increased 61% since the last competing renewal. In 2009, the Core served 52 member users representing 7 research programs. For 2010, the Core requests $121,382 in CCSG funds, representing 27% of its operating costs;88% of procedures were performed for cancer center members last year. Future plans include fee-for service immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization, maintenance of rapid turnaround times and excellent quality of routine submissions, and support for UNC animal research initiatives including the Mouse Phase I Unit and the Collaborative Cross.